Hope: Lost and Found
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Tk fears his past with Devimon, and goes blank. Kind of a friendship between Tk and Ken, as well as some Takari. Not much of a summary, but loyal readers will find that it gets very interesting in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Guys! I was bored and got an idea as I was watching an episode of Digimon 02. I know it's odd, but it was just random, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a episode 21?(The Crest of Kindness) That's about when this takes place…

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

Wormmon is in Ken's arms, telling Ken to never forget to be kind. Ken is sobbing, realizing all his mistakes, realizing his friend is gone, realizing that he's mentally alone.

"Wormmon, no!" Ken shouts between heavy sobs.

Wormmon glows and begins to disappear into little bits of data.

"No, no, no, NO!" Ken sobs harder.

Tk looks at him, letting go of his anger and feeling sorry for him. "I-" He was going to say something, but wasn't sure what. 'I know how you feel.' He thought.

"He's gone!" Ken shouts, causing the digidestined to flinch.

Tk holds onto Patamon a little tighter, getting an odd look from the small digimon.

"He used all his energy!"

Tk's eyes widen, and his pupils shrink.

"He killed himself to save me!" More sobs escaping Ken.

The digidestined move a little farther away from Ken.

All except Tk, that is, who squeezes Patamon and begins to breath a little more heavily as memories flood into his mind.

"And it's All. My. FAULT!" Ken collapses as Wormmon completely disappears, and begins to cry on the sand.

Tk lets go of Patamon completely, who barely catches himself an inch off the ground, and falls down, getting the attention of everyone. Even Ken.

"What happened?" Cody asks with concern in his voice.

"I- I don't know!" Kari says, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's not getting up!" Patamon said, panicked, which caused everyone else to worry.

"Get up, TS!" Davis shouts, grabbing Tk's shirt and trying to look angry. "Get up so I can be mad at you!" His voice faltering, and tears also forming in his eyes, as Tk was not getting up.

Yolei was hugging Kari, the two girls on the verge of tears.

Ken just sat there, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the minute. 'Is this my fault? Did I hit him too hard in our fight earlier? Oh no! What if he's dead!?'

The guilty look on Ken's face made the others glare at him.

Ken just walked away. He felt guilty. He just lost his best friend. And he may have even just killed the digidestined of Hope. 'Crest of Kindness? Why? How? Look at what I just did! I didn't even do anything about it! I'm not kind at all! I never was!" He thought back to Wormmon and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Wormmon…" He kept walking, crying, aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going. But he wasn't going home. He wasn't going back to the digidestined. He wasn't gonna get Wormmon back. He was just walking. To nowhere. Leaving a trail of tears behind him...

* * *

><p>So I don't know if I'm gonna continue or not. 99% of me says yes, so expect chapter two to be up soon. But I also might not be putting a chapter two. Give me at least one review on this chapter and I will continue for sure. It mostly just lets me know if it's worth writing. I think this is my best story yet, and it's also my third story. All feedback is appreciated. But, I am mormon, and I will request that you do not include swear words in reviews you leave. Thank you for reading, and please review!<p>

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Guys! Special thanks to Guci x2 for commenting! This is chapter two, and I hope you like it! (Forgot before, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON)

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p><p>

~Chapter 2~

Tk opened his eyes to find that he was sitting on the ground looking at Infinity Mountain, Patamon floating in the air several yards away.

"Huh? What are we doing here?" He was surprised at his own voice.

Looking down at himself, he realized that he was 8 again. "Huh? Now I'm really confused…"

~Okay, quick pause. Sorry. Most stories that have to do with Tk's past will have Tk in a flashback or something, watching Angemon and Devimon both disappear. I find that slightly annoying, and I will assume that many readers do too. So, just to let you know, this is a little different…but also kinda the same...~

Patamon was beginning to digivolve as Devimon popped up from Infinity Mountain, both digimon growing in size.

"Patamon, no!" 'Not again! I can't do this again! I can't lose Patamon!' "Patamon, stop! We'll find another way!"

Patamon had already digivolved and was currently fighting with Devimon.

"I have to protect you!" Angemon responded.

"But you don't! Stop, please, stop!"

Angemon did stop, and flew over to Tk to pick him up.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Tk inquired as Angemon flew very high up into the clouds with Tk in his arms.

No response.

Tk looked below him watching his friends struggling with Devimon.

A while later, Tk looked up to find that no one was there. So where was he? What was happening? It felt like...Nothing. No bad, no good, just nothing.

'I'm not sure I like it here.' He thought nervously.

He stood up, wishing he knew what he was doing or where he was going. Was he trying to find someone? He couldn't seem to remember… What happened? 'There were some people...and some...Gidinom? No, that doesn't sound right. Digimon! But who were the people? They were...They had… Didn't they have digimon with them? One of them had goggles...Oh yeah, Davis! And Kari, Yolei, Cody… What happened to Ken, though?' "Oh, why can't I remember what happened? Hmm...Oh yeah... Wormmon…*Sigh* Wormmon's...Just like...Patamon…"

Tk looked around, in hopes he would get a clue as to where he was, or how he got there. As he did this, he realized he was back to normal. Normal height, outfit, hat…

Suddenly, it became very dark.

"Uh-oh!" Tk heard another voice.

He ran to see who it was. It sounded so familiar!

"Who's there? Where are you!?" He called out hoping for someone to respond.

Nothing.

Tk was beginning to become frightened, as he was alone in some kind of storm of Darkness and hearing voices that were not his own.

"You better run..." came the voice again.

Tk wasn't sure the voice was so friendly.

"Child of Hope"

Suddenly, Tk knew who it was.

"Devimon! Show yourself!" Tk was not going to fall weak to the digimon's power. "Where are you!?"

"Where am I? The question you should be asking is where are you?"

Tk didn't know what to say back. "You-You-"

"Your own subconscious , and you don't even know it!" Devimon laughed.

"A dream?"

"I wouldn't say that...Welcome...to your nightmare!"

"No! "

"Oh, and it gets better! This isn't just inside your head… This…"

"A reality.." Tk finished, eyes widening. "We'll still beat you! Just like we did 4 years ago! You don't scare us!" Tk shouted back to Devimon.

"Us? Who says you'll ever see your friends again?" Devimon smiled. "I'm only after the child of hope!" Devimon appeared, ready to attack.

Tk didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing he could think of; jump out of the way!

Devimon barely missed him and seemed to be enjoying this.

But this time, Devimon used one hand to hold Tk down, the other hand ready to attack, a devilish grin on his face.

Tk closed his eyes tight, unable to do, and expecting the worst.

'What do I do!?'

* * *

><p><p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a little more interesting, a little mysterious. I tried to leave it as a bit of a cliffhanger. Remember, ONE review is all I need to move on. The sooner I get that review, the sooner the next chapter will be up!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Thank you commenters and followers! I appreciate you! So glad you like my story, and here is chapter 3!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p><p>

~Chapter 3~

Kari was pacing, unsure of what to do, and silently crying.

"Kari, it's okay. He's still breathing. He's still alive."

"But what if he stops? We don't even know why he's like this! And what if we can't wake him? What then, Davis!? How do we even get him back to the real world and to a hospital?" Kari spoke faster and faster, more and more worry working it's way into her voice.

"It's okay, Kari. Everything is fine. Everything is ok. You're ok, and Tk is ok, ok?" He responded.

"But it's not! He's not ok!" Kari yelled back to Davis.

"Please, Kari-"

"No! Nothing is fine, nothing is ok! It's not ok at all!" She plopped down to the ground and began to cry.

'What do I do? I can't take much more of this!'

The rest of the group just watching Kari and Davis, while trying to figure out what happened to Tk.

Tk groaned, suddenly, causing everyone to jump and run over to him.

"Tk? Tk, are you ok? Please wake up." Kari said.

"What's happening to him!?" Yolei noticed that Tk began to pale and shake, slightly.

"No…" Tk mumbled.

No one knew how to react to this.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna email everyone else," Yolei said. "Maybe they can help. I don't really know what else to do…"

The other two destined nodded and turned their attention back to Tk.

About 10 minutes later, the other digidestined showed up.

"Where's Tk?" was the first thing they heard. Matt pushed through the group once again asking where his brother was.

"What's happened to him?" He asked with concern.

"W- We're not really sure." Kari mumbled back.

Tk groaned again, louder this time, catching everyone's attention.

"Tk, what's wrong? Please wake up! Tell us!"

After what Tk said next, no one had to ask again what was wrong.

"De…vi...mon…" Tk's breathing slowed significantly as he said this.

After gasps, there were some panicked shouts to Joe.

"Joe, come quick!"

"Why are you over there?!"

"Joe, what's happening to Tk!?"

Joe came rushing over to check Tk's pulse. "It's slowing a lot! I can barely feel it!"

Kari's eyes began to water again, and Tai went to give her a hug.

"It's okay, Kari. We'll make sure Tk survives this, no matter what!" He said. All the other digidestined nodded their heads in agreement.

"And you know what? We won't give up until he's safe and sound!" Yolei added.

"Nothing will stop us!" Cody joined in.

"Ts always helped us, now it's our turn to help him!"(See if you can guess who said that! It's not hard…)

Kari smiled and walked over to Tk to sit down. "Tk, you've never let us down, and I promise you that we won't let you down!"

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p><p>

Tk looked at Devimon's hand, realizing that he wasn't being held down very tightly. So he wriggled out just in the nick of time.

He started to run. He didn't know where it was, particularly since everything just looked like a big cloud, but he needed to get away.

"How'd I even get here in the first place?!" he thought outloud.

"Oh, you don't know?" Devimon said.

"Why would you care?!" Tk said half to himself.

"Your fear? Your pain? It woke me. It feeds me. And now you're stuck!" Devimon laughed.

"How's that put me here?" He said, jumping away from Devimon's attack.

"You ask too many questions!" Devimon grabbed Tk and held him tight.

"This time, you're not getting away. This time, your friends aren't here to help you! This time...This time, I win!" Devimon extended one arm out behind him, ready to bring it down and destroy Tk.

"Goodbye, Child of Hope!"

* * *

><p><p>

I'm sorry. It's another cliffhanger. I'm so mean. But cliffhangers tell me that readers will come back to keep reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I meant to get it up yesterday, but it was late, so I didn't. Thank you, commenters and followers!

-LizzyLucky


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

Kari stood up, pulling something out of her pocket. "Jyou, can you help? There has to be something that can be done."

"No. He's not sick, he's physically healthy. I don't know why he's like this, or what to do." He answered.

"Jyou might not be able to help, but I think I've found something that can." Izzy exclaimed, looking up from the screen he'd been staring at the last half hour. "I just got an email response from Gennai!"

The others crowded around Izzy, quite excited.

Izzy clicked on the email to start it.

"That's odd. Usually Gennai explains things in his emails, but this time it's just an image." Jyou said.

"Maybe so, but it's got writing on it, too." Izzy replied.

"It's even been translated for us! Looks like Gennai sent us a picture of the original, then translated it in another picture!" Tai exclaimed.

"An old foe defeated, hope disappears. A new friend shall be greeted, an old enemy appears. Light shows the way, in the dark of a day, and Kindness alone will save everyone." Izzy said, reading.

"That's just confusing." Yolei said, thinking hard.

"What exactly does it mean?" asked Kari.

"An old foe defeated. We did just beat the digimon emperor."Cody pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Kari said. Then she sighed. "Hope disappears. You don't think that means that Tk will die, do you? He has the crest and the digiegg of hope. What if it's referring to him?"

"We won't let that happen." Tai said, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder. The sad part was that he didn't believe himself.

"Ok. I get those first two, but what about 'A new friend shall be greeted, an old enemy appears'? I don't think it makes any sense. And the last line of the whole thing doesn't even rhyme!" Yolei said.

"I don't know. And when it says 'Light shows the way, in the dark of a day, that doesn't make sense either. In the dark of a day? What exactly is our 'light' showing us the way?" Kari asked.

"I don't know what any of this means, but we'll figure it out eventually." Izzy said, starting to type on his computer again.

* * *

><p>Tk closed his eyes, expecting the worst.<p>

Devimon laughed, seeing Tk so frightened. He brought his hand down, to strike, but as he did so, a faint voice was heard in the background.

'Tk, you've never let us down, and I promise you that we won't let you down!'

Tk recognized it to be Kari's voice. "Kari?" he said, opening his eyes.

Devimon must have heard the voice too, and he slipped, missing Tk almost completely. He missed everything but Tk's arm. Tk now had a nasty cut on his right arm.

"Ow!" he said, grabbing his arm.

"How?!" Devimon said, seemingly shocked.

"Huh?" Tk was confused. Was he missing something? 'Am I missing something? How can I hear Kari?' He thought.

In Devimon's shock, Tk was able to get up and start running again. "That was Kari, and I'm going to find a way back to warn her and the others!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to go back. You'll bring me with you and I can get your friends too!" Devimon said.

Tk couldn't say anything. He just kept running, tears forming. He couldn't just leave his friends, but he couldn't put them in danger either. 'I don't even know how to get out of here!' He thought.

Devimon laughed and brought his arm down just next to Tk, for amusement and to tease the boy.

* * *

><p>Kari was once again pacing, thinking hard and worrying for her best friend. 'If that one line 'Hope disappears' is referring to TK, maybe the other words light and kindness are referring to me and...Ken? That wouldn't make any sense, though. We just defeated him. He is the enemy. Or maybe he WAS the enemy. What would that make him now? He got the crest of kindness. He said he was sorry. I don't know if I believe him. But if he got a crest, if he has a digivice and a digimon, wouldn't that make him one of us? Wouldn't that make him a good guy? A person only gets those things if the digital world needs his or her help. He got those things. The digital world must have known he was the right guy, right? Why else would it choose him? He must be worth giving a digivice. But he was so cruel! Oh, this is giving me a headache!'<p>

As Kari paced, she kept glancing at Tk, in hopes he might wake. After a moment, she yelped.

"Kari, what's wrong?!" Tai asked, immediately filled with concern.

Kari didn't answer, but instead rushed to Tk's right side. A single tear slid down her cheek as she saw a large, deep cut appear on his arm. "Tk's arm!"

Jyou ran over with a bandage in hand and a wet rag. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I was pacing and it just appeared! What's happening to Tk?" She said in a rush, crying harder.

By now, everyone had rushed over and looked at Tk in concern.

Jyou had finished cleaning and wrapping Tk's arm, in the mean time.

"Someone do something! I'm tired of pacing and doing nothing! Tk's passed out and weird things are happening! For no reason! And no one's doing ANYTHING!" Kari shouted, a growing rage within her.

"Kari, please, everything is just-"

"NO! Stop telling me that! Tai, I appreciate your concern, but everything is not ok! We've tried everything, and Tk won't wake up! No one's doing anything and we don't know what'll happen to him!" Kari's face looked angry and threatening, but at the same time, tears were streaming down it.

No one said anything.

"Can't you do anything? Anyone?" Kari had lowered the volume of her voice a considerate amount and her expression had softened.

Again, no one said anything.

Kari collapsed to the ground next to Tk and began to sob. "This is hopeless." She said quietly, leaning against Tk. "Tk, please wake up." She said in a near-whisper. "Don't leave us forever…"

Everyone watched her, feeling glum and hopeless.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, y'all! Next chapter isn't far off! Ok, well I don't know when it'll be. I'm working on 4 or 5 stories at once, so yeah… Anyway, tell me what you think! And be honest! (Just don't swear)<p>

-LizzyLucky


End file.
